Island Science
by Rayjpop
Summary: Logan Mitchell, an expert chemist working on an island meets someone who only exsists in legends of the local fishermen. AU Cargan
1. Meeting the Voice

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I had this idea after seeing a certain picture. Blame dA or whatever, but this made me want to write this. I won't spoil anything but it will be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Island Science: Meeting the Voice<strong>

Working for an elite medicinal development company, Logan Mitchell, a distinguished chemist tended to walk around the beach while he thought about anything. He was the youngest member of the team assigned to develop a new pharmaceutical to promote skin health. Even though he was the youngest, he had earned the respect of the rest of the team within a few minutes.

As he continued to explore the beach, he noticed a small grotto-like body of water from the main ocean. Surrounding the water were tall palm trees and grass that met the sand. Logan thought that if he looked up the definition of paradise, he would find a picture of this grotto. Soon after he found the grotto he began to visit it every day after work and spend a few hours just relaxing underneath the sun's warm rays.

Nobody knew of Logan's secret retreat and he didn't want anybody to find where he spent his off hours, he liked his privacy just fine. So one day, when Logan decided to go relax at his grotto, he heard someone singing. Now it wasn't like Logan was mad that somebody had found this location, but there was something about that voice that didn't sound human.

He crept up closer to the source of the sound, making sure not to make any unnecessary noise. When he noticed the person the voice belonged to, he couldn't believe his eyes. The beautiful voice belonged to a mermaid; or rather a merman seeing as the mermaid was male. And at that moment, the mysterious merman noticed Logan and quickly made its exit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it's so short, but I had to get the beginning done otherwise I would be killed by my own brain.

Have a great day, don't be disrupting singing mermen, and I will see you next time.

-Ray-


	2. Waiting for the Voice

**Author's Note:** Since the first chapter was so short, I decided that I will try to make this one long. I plan on giving you more to work with. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Island Science: Waiting for the Voice<strong>

Logan decided that it would be best if he didn't tell anybody what he saw yesterday. The local fishermen were considered to be 'crazy' because of what they claimed they had seen. He didn't want to be the laughing stock of the company or worse, be fired because he saw something that was inexplicable. So he just went about his business, continuing with the development of the pharmaceutical, dealing with his manager Gustavo and insane boss Griffin.

"Hey Logan, wait up!" A co-worker called when she saw the short chemist pass her door. Logan paused mid-stride and turned into the room.

"What is it Kelly? I have to clock out or Griffin will have my head on his wall." Logan said glancing at his wristwatch; he only had a few minutes before his overtime would officially start. Griffin had been known for making his employees lives hell if they clocked any overtime. Kelly, on the other hand, was Gustavo's assistant. They were as different as night and day, Gustavo would yell and throw a fit if he didn't get his way while Kelly spent most of her time trying to make sure that Gustavo wouldn't have anything to moan about.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to tell you to have a good weekend." She replied with a kind smile, waving at him as he left her office. He clocked out just in time, if he waited just a couple of seconds longer, Griffin would have surely called him up to his office on the third floor the next morning.

Logan went straight to the hidden grotto in hopes to find the merman again, or to get a word out to him. Instead of finding the creature, or hearing any singing, Logan found nothing. He just heard the sound of waves rolling in from the ocean, and the different animals in the area.

He decided to wait for a while, just to see if the guy will show up again. Logan sat in the sand, stretching his legs so that they were just in the water but not completely submerged. He pulled out a book and began reading; it was a compilation of his favorite poet and author, Edgar Allan Poe. Only a few pages into reading _The Bells _when he heard a splash, Logan turned his attention to the water, trying to notice the origin of the sound.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to compliment you on your voice, it's beautiful." Logan started talking to nobody, yet he knew that the guy was within earshot.

"My name is Logan; I just want to meet you. I'm not one of those people who hunt others like you. I'm just trying to figure out what made you sing that song, it sounded like you were hurting. Well, I guess you don't want to show yourself. I don't blame you. I will be here tomorrow if you want to talk. Goodbye."

Logan stood up, took one last glance at the water before leaving. He turned and began walking away, deciding that it was fun, playing this game with a stranger. Logan would definitely be returning tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Around 8 o'clock Logan woke up and immediately got busy, he planned on spending most of the afternoon at the grotto, before he could leave he had to clean up around his apartment and make sure that he paid his bills and that they were in the mail before the mail was picked up. He quickly got everything in order and placed the letters in the outgoing mail box, making sure that the letters were securely inside.<p>

Logan quickly took a shower, put on a pair of shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt before grabbing his keys and wallet and left his apartment. Within a 15 minute walk Logan found himself at the grotto, however he wasn't alone. There was a guy sitting on the beach, Logan didn't recognize him but he recognized the voice.

"Hello?" Logan called out, entering the grotto. The guy stood up in a flash before turning to face Logan. That's when Logan could have sworn he had made up everything he saw two days ago.

"Hiya Logan! I bet you must think that you are crazy, but you're not. I wanted to meet you while I had legs, not while I had a fin." The mysterious guy held his hand out for Logan to shake it, but Logan was frozen where he stood.

"I…I don't …understand how this is possible." Logan finally managed to get out, causing the tan guy to smile before he grabbed Logan's hand.

"I could explain it but I'm not sure if I would make any sense. So let me show you what happens when I get wet." The nameless stranger walked into the water, before he fell over. Where his legs were there was now a fin, the exact same fin that Logan saw swimming away the first day.

"Oh, I don't think that I ever told you my name, it's Carlos." He said moving away from the water; Logan knew that whatever explanation would be a long and possibly confusing one.

"Nice to meet you Carlos, but what exactly just happened?" Logan asked trying to make sure that he wasn't dreaming all of this. However he knew that this really just happened.

"Let me just change back and I will explain it over lunch, I am starving." Carlos said with a grin before his legs reappeared. Logan helped him up and Carlos led the way towards the local café, making sure that Logan continued following him.

Once they got their food and sat at a booth in the back, Carlos began to explain who and what he was, it didn't take long before Logan understood what he meant.

"You see, I turn into a merman whenever I get wet. I have been like this since I can remember, but I prefer to stay in the ocean, where I won't be seen by the public, except you of course."

Carlos continued his explanation while Logan ate the burger and fries that he ordered. After everything that had happened, Logan couldn't believe that he was sitting across from an actual merman. He sure didn't expect this when he signed up for the job, but he sure wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's not incredibly long, nor is it as short as the first chapter. I like where this is going, mainly because I like both this story and the 'Living in the Night' one. Please review as it makes my day oh so much better!

Have an awesome day/week, thanks for reviewing and I will see you next time!

-Ray-


	3. Talking with the Voice

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for all of the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Anyway, onto the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Island Science: Talking with the Voice<strong>

Instead of going their separate ways after eating lunch, Logan and Carlos started to walk along the main beach, just talking about anything. Logan learned that Carlos rarely surfaced because it was easier if he just stayed under the ocean.

"Why did you come up that day? And why were you singing?" Logan asked, sitting on the sand, staring at the waves crashing on the shore.

"I can't really explain it but I find walking on two legs more fun than swimming all day. So once in a while I will walk among humans just to have fun. As for the singing, I just felt like it. James thinks it's annoying so he prefers it when I don't sing around him." Carlos explained, lying on the sand watching the clouds overhead drift lazily through the endless blue sky.

"Who is James, another merman?" Logan asked trying to wrap his mind around everything Carlos was saying. Carlos nodded.

"He's like my brother. We are constantly joking around with one another. He looks out for me, I'm reckless. Being spotted by fishermen, almost getting caught in their nets or getting lost; James is there to keep me safe." Carlos just smiled and continued talking to Logan as though they were best friends, not like they had just met each other.

"That's nice. I always wanted a sibling. I'm an only child. My father always made sure that my grades were exceptional. If I ever got less than what he demanded, I would get in trouble. That's how I got where I am today."

"That must blow! At least you had parents, I don't remember mine. All I have to remember them by is this necklace." Logan didn't remember Carlos wearing a necklace, but sure enough he had one on. A single pendant on a thick steel chain. The pendant was a clam shell, Logan guessed that it probably opened but he didn't press the issue. He didn't know Carlos' limits or what would offend him so he kept it to himself.

"I'm sorry Carlos. It must be hard not knowing who your parent's are." Logan turned his gaze to the male sitting next to him, just staring at the incredible beauty that is Carlos.

"Don't worry about it. I know who I am and that's all that matters. I live each day as it comes and I don't care if I don't know who my parents are because I have you and James. Plus, how could I miss someone I never even met."

Carlos' explanation made Logan's heart swell, however Carlos was right. It was impossible to miss someone you never met or held a conversation with.

"Enough of this pity party! What's in the past is past us. We can't keep dwelling on what could have been; instead we have to focus on what could be." Logan nodded before standing up, offering a hand to Carlos. The two made their way towards the main land, continuing talking about various subjects.

Logan confessed that he personally hated the beach but loved the ocean, claiming that he hated the feeling of sand sticking to him but loved being in the water. Carlos smiled brightly while Logan explained how he managed to get through college without paying a cent. He then went to explain what he did for his job at the company, suggesting that his boss wanted to find the chemical equivalent of the Fountain of Youth.

Carlos described the undersea city where he and James lived, a beautiful place made of reef and coral. Logan's eyes went wide when Carlos told him that he never had Mexican food before, well the only food Carlos had was just whatever he could find, mostly seaweeds. He also went on to explain how he managed to switch back and forth between fin and legs so easily.

"It's just a matter of will power. I have to want to switch, if I don't want it then it won't happen. Mind over mass." Logan laughed at the incorrect expression when Carlos asked him what was so amusing.

"I think what you meant to say was 'Mind over matter' not 'Mind over mass'. It's funny because matter and mass are two different concepts." Carlos just looked confused for a while until his face brightened and he started chuckling.

Logan and Carlos continued walking the streets of the small town before they reached Logan's apartment. Instead of cutting their conversation short, Logan invited the Latino up to his apartment. They walked up the flights of stairs before heading down a hall and stopping infront of Room 308, Logan's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, it's short. But the next chapter has been set up! Yay for planning? Anyway, thanks so much for being patient and waiting for me to update! It means a lot to me!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, have an awesome day/week and I will see you next time!

-Ray


	4. Hanging with the Voice

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know since I came back, it hasn't been like before. I do apologize for it. It's just that my life has gotten so much more hectic, with school, work, friends, swimming practice. I just don't have as much time as I would like to write. However, I do promise to keep updating. I am not sure when, or how often, but I won't leave without first telling you all.

* * *

><p><strong>Island Science: Hanging with the Voice<strong>

After a couple awkward minutes of just standing outside Logan's apartment, he finally invited the half merman inside. Logan told Carlos to make himself comfortable while he grabbed something to drink from the fridge, he didn't expect to find a sleeping form on his couch. Instead of waking him up, Logan just let the guy sleep; he looked as if he hadn't gotten a good night of sleep in a long while. Thankfully Logan had cleaned most of the house and prepared everything for when he woke up for work tomorrow.

He walked slowly to his snoring guest and threw a blanked over him, making sure not to wake him by accidentally bumping into him. After he was sure that Carlos would be okay, Logan retreated to his bedroom and decided to follow Carlos' lead and take a nap.

Logan doesn't usually take naps, not even on days off so when he woke up and the sun was setting, it wasn't surprising to be confused. Except, he wasn't alone in his bed; Carlos was sleeping right next to him.

"Carlos. Car-los! CARLOS!" Logan called out to the sleeping form, gently shaking the unexpected bedmate.

"Mmm, what is it Logie? Time for dinner?" He said rubbing the dirt from his eyes. Waking up wasn't an easy thing for Carlos; he could sleep all day and still want to sleep some more.

"No. I want to know why you are in my bed, with me." Logan said with an even voice, not really caring that the merman was in his bed, but would like to know why. It felt nice, having another person to share a bed with.

"Oh. Well you see, I haven't ever been alone when I am sleeping. James, well he doesn't sleep with me, but he sleeps in the same room as me. So when I woke up on your couch, I kind of freaked. I don't like sleeping without another person in the room, so I kind of crashed with you on your comfortable bed." Carlos said, "By the way, your bed is really comfortable. Much more than the rocks on the bottom of the ocean."

"Um…okay? Would you like some dinner Carlos?" Logan didn't know what to make of Carlos; however, he did enjoy his company. When Carlos heard 'food' his face instantly brightened, and he nodded vigorously.

Logan didn't have much food inside his fridge or pantry, at least nothing to make an actual meal out of. He had enough to get through the daily routines of eating breakfast, making himself dinner, or packing a lunch for work but beyond that his kitchen wasn't Logan's favorite place to be.

Instead of opting to make anything fancy or that would require time and preparation, he decided to keep it relatively simple. Grilled cheese with mozzarella cheese and pesto; all of which he bought the week before for pasta. Thankfully it didn't take long because Logan was quite hungry.

"Wow. This is amazing! Are you sure this is grilled cheese? I've had it before and it certainly didn't taste like this! It's delicious! Thank you Logie!" Carlos said cheerfully as he devoured the sandwiches placed in front of him. Logan ate a bit more carefully, making sure to wipe his mouth if he felt a bit of pesto dripping down out of the corner.

"I'm sure this is grilled cheese, I normally make it with some Parmesan cheese but I didn't have any. I'm glad you like it though!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile, somewhere in the ocean-<strong>

James kept swimming around, looking through Carlos' entire list of favorite hiding places, trying to find the missing roommate. Under the coral reef, between the sunken car and metal slab, in the small cavern near the shoreline, on top of the sunken ship, inside said ship, and even in the grotto. Carlos was nowhere to be found, and James was about to do the unthinkable, walk on dry land.

James stumbled onto shore, trying to force his tail to return to his legs, something he never done before. James preferred to stay under the ocean where he would be safe from the people on land and their inability to accept things they don't understand without analyzing every little detail.

He finally managed to change his fin into two legs, with some difficulty. He managed to stand up without too much trouble; that is until he tried to take a step. James' foot gave out from beneath him and he stumbled to the floor. He crawled to the nearest palm tree and pulled himself up from the sandy ground.

"The things I do for you Carlos." He muttered to himself before he started getting used to his legs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if this is so short, but I am trying to update at least once a week. I don't know how this is going to be, but I will promise that I will try my best and keep on schedule. Please refer to my profile to see my updating schedule. School is keeping me really busy and so is my home life. I have so much going on, that I am not sure if I can write as much as I used to.

Many Thanks,

Ray


	5. Protecting the Voice

**Author's Note: **Basically, I don't know where this is headed. I am currently unable to think of an idea for the next chapter, but I know how this story is going to end. So I am not sure if this is going to be a long chapter, or just another fluff. Probably a longer chapter since the last one was mainly fluff.

* * *

><p><strong>Island Science: Protecting the Voice<strong>

Logan shifted in his bed, trying not to wake up Carlos. He spent the entire hour just watching him sleep. Carlos laid there with a content look on his face and kept moving closer to Logan. He didn't mind that Carlos kept moving closer; he just wanted to get up and start his day. Work didn't resume until tomorrow, much to Logan's pleasure and surprise. He checked his email while lying next to Carlos, he got an email from Kelly, informing him that they didn't have to work today. Since his work demanded unusual hours and long shifts, every other week they got a couple of extra days off to recharge and keep their sanity.

"Mmm… Logan? What time is it?" Carlos mumbled, moving his hand to block the sunlight burning into his eyes. He groaned trying to move a pillow over his head, mumbling curses at the sunlight, hoping it would cause a cloud to block it.

"It's half past 8 am Carlos, time to get up and start the day." Logan said trying to maneuver his way out from underneath Carlos' arm. Instead of getting further away, Logan managed to worm his way closer to Carlos, causing the merman to smile. Sighing, Logan resigned himself to lounging in bed until Carlos woke up completely. Instead of being able to get some more rest, Logan heard a pounding on his front door. He didn't care if he woke up Carlos; he bolted out of bed and went to open the front door, hoping it wasn't someone he knew.

"Hello. How may I help you sir?" Even though this guy didn't have any manners, banging on a door in an apartment complex at half past 7 in the morning, didn't mean Logan had to be rude as well.

"WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING HIM! I KNOW HE IS HERE! CARLOS! CARLOS, WHERE ARE YOU!" Logan, having been knocked over due to the guy tackling him as he entered the apartment, didn't have any time to react.

"James? What are you doing _here?_" Carlos said, changing his posture into a more defensive one but still retaining a surprised look, seeing his brother show up out of the blue, literally, was shocking. Especially for Carlos, since James swore to never to return to land, even if people's attitudes had changed.

"You didn't come home last night! I followed you here! You aren't that hard to track Carlos! I just had to ask around for someone new, someone who seemed to show up out of the blue. People said that they saw a new guy with the hardest research scientist around!" James tried to keep his voice level, but it sounded more like a parent scolding their child with a semi-loud yell.

"I thought you had gotten captured! I risked my life to come up here and save you! Why are you hanging around with a scientist anyway!"

"James, calm down, you are going to have the entire building know our business! If you want me to tell you I will, only if you promise to calm down. I'm fine!" Carlos said, moving over to Logan and helping him to his feet and shutting the door.

"Fine." James grumbled before sitting down on the couch, he rather plopped down onto it, causing it to shift a little. Carlos grabbed Logan and dragged him into the bedroom, giving James a nasty glare.

"I'm so sorry Logan. Are you alright?"

"I think I will be fine. I feel a bump coming though, that will be fun to explain at work tomorrow, but otherwise I am alright." Logan nodded, feeling the back of his head, where it hit the floor.

"Ok. Just stay in here, I will deal with James." Carlos said pushing Logan onto the bed, kissing his forehead before turning and leaving the room. The door didn't shut all the way and Logan wanted to know what happened, so he moved into the hallway, just out of sight of the two mermen.

"Carlos! What are you thinking? Staying the night with a lead scientist! I thought I told you better! We are going home NOW!" James said, still failing to remain calm. Logan winced when James yelled the last phrase. He didn't want Carlos to go home, but he didn't want him to be in trouble either.

"No! I am not going home James! I like Logan and I think he likes me too. I don't want to be alone anymore." Logan heard the way Carlos said his name and it made his heart melt, he never had anyone to openly say that they liked him. Most people respected him, tolerated him, or thought he was a genius. And here Carlos is saying that he likes him more than 'just friends'. It was surreal.

"FINE! DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOU END UP DEAD ON A SLAB!" James stormed out, much like how he entered the apartment to begin with. He slammed the door shut, making sure that everyone in the apartment complex know what was going on.

Carlos just crumpled into a heap, sobbing into his knees and shaking with anger, fear or sadness, Logan couldn't tell which. However, he didn't hide in the hallway any longer, he couldn't bear to see Carlos so broken and not try to help.

"Shh, Carlos, I won't let you ever become a science experiment. I like you too much for you to die." Logan pulled the merman into his arms, allowing the other to let it all out.

Meanwhile, Kendall Knight, a long time friend and next-door neighbor of Logan Mitchell, heard commotion coming from the usually quiet man's apartment. The moment he stepped outside, he saw a beautiful man leave in a rage.

"Hey wait up stranger! What happened in there?" Kendall, who doesn't like to be ignored or unacknowledged, decided to follow the mysterious man and force the answers out of him.

**A/N:** Development? In this chapter? OH NOES! …..I actually don't know where I was going with those lines. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I said that I would be working on _Living in the Night,_ however, I felt like writing this. I haven't given up yet! I just get swamped with assignments and tests. I took today off just so I could relax and catch up on missed homework. Oh, the joys of higher education.

_RAY_


End file.
